Always on Top
by artemis-nz
Summary: Yuki wants to work, Shuichi gets an idea, and Yuki makes a Big Mistake. Yuki/Shuichi. Lime.


**Doubtless I will receive flames for this one, probably along the lines of, 'write more you god-dammed idiot!' Heh, sorry guys, I wasn't up to writing a lemon this time around – its PG13 only 'cos of language and sexual situations – all too easy to imagine the lemon following, I'm sure, but in the end, it amounts to me being lazy. Mwahaha! Now read the fic and go write your own lemon.**

"Baka Shuichi!"

"But Yukiiiiiii... I'm booooooored!"

Yuki's teeth ground themselves together at the drawn-out whining.

"Well, find a way to amuse yourself", he snapped.

Shuichi's eyes were wide, his lower lip trembling in what Yuki just _knew_ was all there for show. Damn those deep blue (and persuasive) eyes.

"But Yuki... you work too much! Its not good for you, you know. You'll get sick, or really really _really_ grumpy, even more than you are now, or...

Shuichi rambled on, completely ignoring the fierce glare sent his way, and Yuki could feel his frustration building. If Shuichi would just shut up for once...

"D-don't you love me?"

Shuichi's eyes glistened now, his eyes full of tears just waiting for the right moment to spill over and make Yuki feel guilty (even though he would pretend, quite successfully, not to care in the least).

"Don't you even care, Yuki?"

"Save it, brat. I have a deadline to make – I'm sure you can find some way to keep busy until I'm done."

"B-but Yuki..."

But the writer had already turned away, and was typing again furiously, as if somehow he could drown at the incessant voice by tapping the keys harder than was strictly necessary. A lot harder, in fact.

Shuichi sniffed and wrapped his arms around Yuki, but the writer refused to respond, other than to light up yet another cigarette.

Which was when Shuichi got an idea. Oh, he knew _exactly_ how to get his lover's attention – and a more-than-slightly mischievous grin made its way onto his face.

Walking to the centre of the room, he turned to face Yuki again.

"Oh Yuki..." he said in a deceptively innocent voice. "Look over here for a minute..."

And Yuki made The Big Mistake.

He looked.

Mouth hanging slightly open, he witnessed the only possible sight that could distract him from his looming deadline.

Shuichi.

Stripping.

Shit.

Teasing grin in place, Shuichi very slowly unzipped his sweater, making absolutely sure that he had one-hundred percent of Yuki's attention. (By the look in Yuki's eye, Shuichi was fairly sure he did). Grin still wider, he began peeling off his shirt, even more slowly. (Another check: yup, definitely still had Yuki's undivided attention).

And, judging by the state of the motionless cigarette in Yuki's mouth, Shuichi probably had more than just Yuki's attention span. A quick look down at Yuki's pants confirmed that the writer certainly did have more than just simple attention on his lover.

Shuichi fought back a giggle. For once, he had Yuki right where he wanted him.

Yuki fought the conflicting emotions bubbling inside him. He had a _deadline_... but... Shuichi... 'oh, fuck it', he thought, as he watched Shuichi stretch lazily. This, after all, was infinitely more important – sex should always take priority over work, after all.

The only thing was, Yuki was _not_ a patient man – not by a long shot.

Shuichi realised this just as he saw Yuki stand up with another heated glare, smother the vestiges of his cigarette in the ash-tray, and without comment, pounce on his unsuspecting lover.

Yuki's voice was low and huskier than usual as he smirked, his hands on Shuichi's shoulders preventing him from getting up.

"You're too slow", he whispered. "You of all people, Shuichi, should know that writers are highly strung – we don't like to be kept... waiting."

Shuichi gulped.

"A-ah, s-sorry, Yuki, I d-din't mean-"

Yuki's smirk grew as he looked down at Shuichi on the floor beneath him.

"Oh no, much too late for that now... are you going to finish, or shall I do it for you?"

Shuichi just stared up, mute, so Yuki took matters – quite literally – into his own hands as he began to slide down Shuichi's pants.

Shuichi's breathing quickened as he felt Yuki's hands caress the bare skin as his remaining clothes were eased off – and Yuki lost no time in dealing with his own. First shirt and then pants were discarded in a heap beside Shuichi's.

Yuki bent down to steal a kiss, deep and probing, his tongue exploring all of the warm space of Shuichi's mouth before withdrawing again for a breath. Shuichi panted, his skin warm and flushed. Yuki's lips and tongue then began slowly to move over the skin around face and neck, causing goosebumps to appear whenever his lips made contact with the bare skin. Shuichi gave a faint moan, and as Yuki's hands began to explore the rest of the singer's body, he whimpered something incoherent, but that sounded a little like 'don't tease...'

"You're own fault", said Yuki, lips dangerously close to Shuichi's ear. "You started it... and now _I_ will finish it..."

Shuichi gave another moan, louder this time, as Yuki continued to touch and caress at his leisure. Yuki could feel from under him Shuichi's body tremble slightly; his own desire and hunger obvious. Yuki's hands glided ever lower; Shuichi jerked and arched his back with yet another sound of longing, more demanding this time.

"Yuki... don't, just... please..."

Words were lost as Yuki's hands crept ever lower down his chest, with lips following and making Shuichi's skin feel like it was burning. Now both men were breathing heavily, each intoxicated by their own desires.

Shuichi groaned softly, unintentionally making Yuki more aroused than ever. Feeling Shuichi's smooth, naked body under him, there for the taking, made Yuki voice a cry of his own...

The minutes after that passed in a blur; time had no meaning as sensuously, passionately, the movements built up – faster and faster until, finally, Shuichi and Yuki cried out together as one voice as the climax was reached.

Shuichi lay breathless, his arms around his lover, while Yuki lay now beside him, his skin still tingling and hot.

"So", he said, voice still a little hoarse. "I'm glad you found a way to amuse yourself. One of your better ideas, I think."

Shuichi could only groan his agreement, and soon Yuki sat up.

"Come on... you shouldn't sleep on the ground."

Shuichi just half-closed his eyes with a grunt, and Yuki sighed. He picked Yuki up and carried him to the bedroom, where he dumped his lover unceremoniously onto the mattress. Shuichi's eyes closed all the way, and Yuki leant over to take another kiss before closing his own eyes.

Deep breathing from at his side informed him that Shuichi had soon fallen completely asleep, and Yuki smirked as one last coherent thought was formed.

Shuichi may have begun with the upper hand over him, but he should have known well enough by now – Yuki would always, _always_ be on top.

In more ways than one.


End file.
